Eternal Quest
by kirbyzilla19
Summary: His purpose started as an overlooked spark, Now is a raging inferno.  This is the story of the lone wanderer, his legacy he left upon the Capitol Wastes.


**Eternal Quest**

** Kirbyzilla19**

The vault was a place he didn't want to be first, but now, he wanted nothing more than to go back. He had once, but Amata had sent him away, never to return. His quest started at the vault, and will end with death. The Capitol Wastes was a place for the free, for better or for worse. Killing was a sport, and the wastes were lawless. The regulators try their best, but talon mercs and raiders outnumber them 20 to 1. But every time there is a dark cave, the smallest light is visible. This was him when he had only escaped. Now on his deathbed, he is a blazing inferno. This was his story, this, is his legacy, his eternal quest.

After his escape- 53 years ago

'Whats out there?' Adrian thought as the shining bright lights of the wastes sun beat on his unwarned eyes. When his eyes adjusted, he realized how dreary the outside was. The whole land before him was painted with a dull brown, with the occasional grey of a building.

His pip-boy told him his next location, and how it told you where to go when the people that wired it had never heard of it, he would never grasp, but don't complain about good things. About a half mile later, he arrived at the town, "Megaton." Its flat browness reminded him of a crap. He was greeted by a man who looked like a sci-fi cowboy.

"Well hot damn, another newcomer… Names Lucas Simms, town sheriff, and mayor when the need arises."

"Nice to meet you. Im Adrian. You wouldn't happen to have seen my dad? About the same hight? The faintest English accent? Probly wearing a labcoat?"

"Sorry, I don't keep up with the people that come through. You should probly talk to Moriarty, he would be the one to ask."

"Thank you, sir." He looked over Simms shoulder. "Is that a nuclear bomb?"

"It is."

"Why would someone build a town around a- wait is it live"

"Yes."

"Who would build a town around a live nuclear bomb?"

"Well, never caused any trouble. Hell, those from the church of atom worship the damn thing."

"Shouldn't someone disarm it? You know, what if someone with a grudge comes around?"

"Well, if you can, give it a shot. If you do it, 100 caps are in it for you. And a house." And then Simms walked away.

'Well, sounds reasonable. Good thing I love explosives, guns and laser beams.' So he went to attempt to disable the bomb. To his surprise, it was quite easy. 'I bet Simms didn't know there was a button that said "disarm" on the side of it.'

"Simms!" Adrian shouted.

"yeah, kid?"

"It's disarmed. That bomb shall worry you no more."

"Well, I didn't think you could actually do it. Well, here you go. 100 caps, and the deed to the old house."

"Ehhhh, well, you know, the bomb was really stressful, and very complicated though…"

"Well, damn, fine. 500 caps." Simms was obviously not cool, with this, but what can you say to a guy who just disarmed a nuke that had a whole town around it (seriously, who does that?).

And a little while away, a certain man with a phedora and a suitcase swore under his breath.

So, while Simms went to find the key, Adrian looked around town. Mainly a place to buy guns. Lots of guns. Pew pew.

When he found the general store (Craterside supplies), he was kind of scared by the shopowner, Moria Brown.

"Hey, it's the boy that escaped vault 101! Hey im writing a book about surviving the wasteland, and it would be great to have the forward by a vault dweller! Can you just tell me a few words about life in there?

"Compared to the wastes, its heaven on earth. You don't have giant naked rats trying to eat you."

"I assume that is a major upside. Well thank you for the words! Hey, do you think you can do some research for me? Theres pay, and it'll be fun!"

He was interested by the word pay, but dismayed to hear 'fun.' Its never good to hear that when someones telling you to do something. "Yeah, sure, but I really just want to buy some stuff…"

"Oh, of course! Here have a look at my stuff! (that's what she said!)"

He walked away with a buttload of guns, and even more ammo.

**Well, that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed, and it was fun to write. I'll probly have longer chapters in the future, but I was in a rush today. Leave comments or suggestions, and criticism is welcome. Not flames though. That would be just rude. The flamers will burn in hell.**

**Kirbyzilla19- out**


End file.
